Logic Cube
About Logic cubes Logic cubes are in tools game tools that players can use to create more advanced projects. Some cubes logic cubes need a power source in order to work, such as Explosive and all the Advanced Logic Cubes, except of the Plate Pressure Plate, Lever and Shootable Plate. Without Boxes Logic Boxes, many of our best games wouldn't have been impossible. Advanced Logic Cubes can be used to make your game more dynamic. E.g. Boss Battles, Task Lists, Animations, etc. Logic Cubes * Cube Light Cube: A cube which emits a light with configurable light settings. * Point Spawn Point: There are multiple Spawn Points: Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. When someone enters a game, the player will appear at a spawn point. If there are multiple spawn points of the same color, the player will appear at a random spawn point. Adding multiple colors of spawn points enables different teams in your game. * Explosive (A.k.a. TNT): A box that explodes and deals massive area damage when powered. * Smoke: A box that produces smoke with configurable smoke settings such as color and wind. * Fire: A box that produces fire, which is dangerous to players. The fire's color and range is configurable. * Text: A box which displays a text message inside your game. * Cube Skybox Cube: A box with a sky with mountains painted on it. Special Abilities: Can change sky color when set (by right-clicking and clicking Settings.) * Cube Water Cube: A box that covers the entire world under it with water. Special Abilities: Watercolor can be changed (by right-clicking and clicking Settings.) * Speaker & Global Speaker: A box that emits sound. Special Abilities: The sounds can be changed/edited (by right-clicking then clicking Settings.). Global Speaker emits a sound everywhere in your game, normal speaker only at a set range. * Turbine Wind Turbine: This turbine blows players away into a set direction. It's angle and power are configurable. * Cube Camera Cube: This cube allows you to change the distance between the player and the third person camera in its settings. * Cube Round Cube: Adds rounds to your game with configurable round time. When the time is up, the game restarts. * Checkpoints: Your location will be saved when touching this. If you die, you will respawn to the latest checkpoint you reached. Note that your progress will not be saved when you leave the game. * Objective: Flag Game Objective: Flag * Objective: Time Attack Flag Game Objective: Time Attack Flag * Objective: Death Match Game Objective: Death Match * Objective: Eliminate the Oculus Game Objective: Eliminate the Oculus Advanced Logic Cubes * Plate Pressure Plate: A grey plate that when stood on (by a player), it gives out an output of logic signals. Special Abilities: Can be turned invisible (by right-clicking and clicking Settings.) * Cube Delay Cube * Cube Negate Cube * Cube And Cube: A box that only puts out Logic Signals when all Logic connecting to thew input is activated. Special Abilities: None. * Cube Pulse Cube: A box that makes whatever is connected to it pulse. Special abilities: Control how fast the logic pulses. * Cube Toggle Cube * Model Hider Cube Model Hider * Cube Random Cube * Lever * Plate Shootable Plate * Cube Counting Cube * (Brazilian KoGaMa Server Only) Cube Battery Cube Category:Browse